


The Gods gift (Fuck the gods)

by Road1985



Series: Crucify my love [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que ocurre cuando te metes demasiado con los dioses? ¿Que pasa cuando no haces más que nombrarlos para dejar salir tus frustraciones? </p><p>Los rebeldes son un pueblo tranquilo y fuerte, Agron es un líder en quien todos confían, incluso los habitantes de la ciudad en la que acaban de comenzar a vivir y su relación con Nasir va mejor que nunca. </p><p>Sin embargo, la palabra tranquilidad no es algo a lo que estén a costumbrados y es posible que los dioses hayan decidido bajar del Olimpo y ver como está el mundo y aquel que tanto los nombra y culpa de</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agron miró las estrellas y se ajustó la manta sobre sus hombros. La noche se estaba haciendo fría, eso significaba que se acercaba el invierno otra vez. Como habían cambiado las cosas desde el último invierno. Su mejor amigo, su hermano y su líder había dirigido a su grupo de esclavos rebeldes, mientras escapaban de los romanos. Tanto Spartacus como otros muchos de sus compañeros habían perecido a manos de las tropas romanas desde entonces.

El llanto de dos bebés le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo sonreír; pese a que la muerte parecía perseguirles continuamente, todavía tenían una posiblidad de salir adelante y sobrevivir. Laeta y Sybil habían tenido a sus bebés, no había logrado convencerles de no poner a sus hijos Spartacus y Gannicus, como sus padres. Eso los ponía en peligro continuo, pero ninguna de las dos había deseado que sus hijos perdieran la herencia de sus padres.

No podía culparles y no lo hacía, si en algún momento perdía a Nasir o él moría, ninguno de los dos podría ver el reflejo del otro en los ojode un bebé que fuera suyo. En cierto modo tenía celos de ellas, por guardar algo tan preciado con ellas para siempre.

Afortunadamente, con el paso de los meses, el tiempo había logrado curar las heridas que Cesar había causado en su amante, aunque las cicatrices en su espalda todavía eran demasiado visibles. Ninguno de los dos hablaa mucho del tema, aunque Nasir todavía tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando, todavía despertaba gritando su nombre en algún momento, pero las manos de Agron rodeando su cuerpo, su boca besando su cuello y sus hombros y su voz tranquilizándole, siempre lograban hacerle sentir bien y tras acurrucarse contra él, volvía a dormirse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

También había conseguido cambiar durante ese tiempo. Apenas se había dado cuenta en un principio, ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que toda su gente y gran parte de la ciudad en la que vivían comenzaron a volverse hacia él para pedirle ayuda o simplemente porque parecía un líder mucho que mejor que el verdadero señor de la ciudad.

\- Te has convertido en un líder, Agron, más gente de la que crees confía en ti. Ten cuidado. – Le dijo unos días atrás Casius. – A este paso harás que la gente se olvide del nombre de Spartacus y solo hablen de ti.

\- No consiento que hables así de Spartacus.

\- Ese es tu problema, crees que estoy hablando de él. – Aunque en un principio Agron había hecho cualquier cosa para matarlo por hablarle así, el tiempo le había hecho ver las cosas de otra manera y Casius acabó convirtiéndose en un consejero de incalculable valor. – Siento decírtelo, pero creo que será mejor que lo haga yo, no me sorprenderá si quieres golpearme luego. Spartacus está muerto, los romanos lograron matarlo y es una desgracia lo se, pero ahora tu estás aquí él lo sabía y por eso te pidió que siguieras adelante.

De alguna forma, Agron siempre supo que el romano tenía razón. Había intentado no reconocerlo, había hecho todo lo posible para no creérselo, pero Spartacus le había elegido un instante antes de morir, incluso era posible que lo hubiera estado preparando durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y Agron no se había dado ni cuenta.

Pero ahora la gente creía en él, confíaba en su palabra e incluso los ciudadanos romanos que habítaban en la ciudad, comenzaban a agredecerle su ayuda contra a piratas y pequeños grupos de bárbaros que intentaban entrar.  
Entró de nuevo en la tienda, Nasir seguía durmiendo, así que se acercó a él sigilosamente. Agron acarició la mejilla, hacía un buen rato que se había despertado y no había podido volver a dormir por culpa de los malditos sueños que le perseguían desde hacía días. Lo peor de todo era no poder comprenderlos, ver tantas cosas, encontrarse en sueños con amigos muertos, caras que no había visto jamás y sobretodo soñar una y otra vez con Nasir. Eso le estaba volviendo loco.

En sueños, Nasir gimió y se agitó sobresaltado, llevaba los dos últimos días con fiebre y ninguna de las curanderas habían podido hacer nada por él. 

Agron colocó una comprensa fría sobre su frente y acarició su cabeza y se acomodó a su lado en el camastro. Sonrió al verlo acurrucarse a su lado y esperó un moment, hasta verlo tranquilizarse un poco y respirar más relajado.

\- Los dioses… - Murmuró Nasir en sueños y se revolvió entre la ropa de la cama. – Los dioses.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien, puedes dormir.

De pronto, Nasir se levantó, su cuerpo se alzó, aunque no había duda que seguía dormido. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar desnudo hasta la puerta. Tras un primer momento de sorpresa, también Agron se puso en pie y lo atrapó, rodeando su cintura y tirando de él, antes de que saliera de la tienda.

Los dos cayeron al suelo y rodaron, mientras Nasir intentaba liberarse de su abrazo sin conseguirlo. Agron no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco iba a dejarle ir en su estado. El cuerpo de su amante estaba ardiendo, parecía que la fiebre le hubiera subido de repente. El joven sirio se puso tenso, su cuerpo pareció volviers de madera y quedó rígido entre sus brazos durante un momento.

\- ¿Nasir?

Lo zarandeó ligeramente y lo acomodó entre sus brazos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después dde todos los compañeros a los habían tenido que ver morir y ahora que por fin estaban consiguiendo pasar un tiempo tranquilo lejos de los romanos, en una ciudad en la que se les había permitido vivir sin importar haber sido esclavos; Agron no estaba dispusto a permitir que le ocurriera algo a su amante.

Lo levantó, ahora que su pierna estaba totalmente recuperada, no tuvo problemas en cargar con él hasta el camastro y tumbarlo allí. Acarició su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió al verlo estremecerse, pero se sintió todavía mejor cuando, finalmente, Nasir abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Podrías no volver a asustarte asi?

\- ¿Agron? – Nasir se incorporó y levantó una mano temblorosa, tocó la mejilla de Agron y bajó su mano hasta coger la de su amante. – Tenemos que ir al templo.

\- ¿Templo? ¿Qué templo? En la ciudad no hay ningún templo, hace tiempo que dejaron de usarlo y…

\- No, el templo no está aquí, ellos no nos esperan aquí. – Agron abrió la boca e intentó buscar la forma de contestar o por lo menos de saber que decir, pero no encontró las palabras cuando vio la mirada entre aterrada y desesperada en los ojos de Nasir. – Me han dicho donde está, pero no nos esperarán para siempre.

\- Tienes fiebre, creo que has cogido un resfriado y creo que no sabes muy bien lo que está diciendo.

Nasir le apartó con un empujón y lo dejó descolocado, pero Agron reaccionó rápidamente, cogió una manta de la cama y antes de que Nasir lograra salir de la tienda lo cubrió y rodeó con sus brazos de nuevo, trantando de tirar de él.

\- Estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Quieres quedarte quieto un momento? Me gustaría seguir siendo el único que te ve desnudo.

\- Pero el templo…

\- Si, si, el templo. Tienes que ir a un templo. – Agron volvió a tirar de él y lo llevó de nuevo hasta el camastro donde le obligó a sentarse y se arrodilló delante de él, al menos así evitaría que volviera a levantarse y tratara de marcharse sin explicarle de que iba todo aquello. – Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, esta zona está llena de templos abandonados, con sus sacerdotisas, prohibidos por las almas que viven en ellos o incluso perdidos en el tiempo, así que si quieres que vayamoas a un templo, tendrás que decirme cual es y donde está.

Nasir negó con la cabeza.

\- No se donde está. Sólo se que nos están esperando allí.

\- ¿Quién nos está esperando? – Agron acarició de nuevo la mejilla de Nasir, con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- No me lo han dicho, no les he visto, pero me hablan en sueños… desde hace días. – Agron escuchó en silencio, con un poco de suerte, la preocupación que sentía no se notaría demasiado en su expresión. – Tengo que ir, es necesario, para nosotros y por los dioses… tengo que ir.

Cuando Nasir volvió a ponerse en pie, empeñado en salir de la tienda, vestido o desnudo, agotado o descansado, a cualquier precio, Agron empezó a pensar que tal vez no tendría más remedio que hacerle caso y seguirle allí donde quisiera ir. Por lo menos así, evitaría que se hiciera daño o que acabara en manos de los romanos otra vez.

\- Muy bien, - Suspiró Agron resignado. - vamos a buscar ese templo y hablemos con los malditos dioses, a ver si nos dejan tranquilos de una vez por todas.


	2. Chapter 2

La noticia de su marcha al templo, por mucho que Agron dijera que tan solo sería por un par de días, cogió a todo el mundo por sorpresa, pero nada les sorprendio tanto como saber que el germano había decidido dejar el mando al cargo de Laeta y Sybil.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más os molesta? – Preguntó Agron, tras lograr que todo el mundo guardara silencio y le prestara atención. - ¿Qué haya decidido marcharme durante un par de días o que sea una mujer la que va a tomar el mando ahora.

El silencio se hizo entre toda la gente que se había juntado alrededor de la tienda, pero poco a poco comenzó a extenderse un continuo murmullo entre la gente. Agron los miró a todos esperando su respuesta, que nunca llegó, muchos agacharon la cabeza, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, otros se quedaron allí mirándole, pero no se atrevieron a decir una sola palabra contra su líder. Unos pocos intentaron decir algo, pero cuando el germano se los quedó mirando, dejaron de intentarlo y guardaron silencio.

\- Nos iremos esta noche, si hay soldados romanos cerca, la oscuridad nos dará unas horas de ventaja y si el templo está lo bastante cerca, es posible que podamos regresar mañana por la noche.

Agron entró en la tienda. Por extraño que le sonara a él mismo, esperaba que Nasir no estuviera durmiendo. Cuando los sueños controlaban a su amante, apenas podía despertarle e impedir que nadie más le viera y comenzara a hablar no era nada sencillo. Sin embargo, lo que más miedo le daba era escucharle hablar sobre la misión que le habían dado los dioses y lo empeñado que estaba en llegar a ese templo, que ni el propio Agron sabía donde estaba.

Nasir estaba esperándole, sentado en el camastro y en cuanto lo vio se levantó y caminó hasta él, pero nada más dar los dos primeros pasos, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y tropezó, pero Agron le atrapó tiempo.

\- Te he dicho que no te levantaras.

\- No puedo quedarme todo el día en la cama.

\- Puedes, cuando apenas eres capaz dar dos pasos sin caerte al suelo. – Le llevó de vuelta a la cama y comenzó a poner sus cosas en la bolsa que se iban a llevar, teniendo especial cuidado con la comida y el agua. Lo últimpo que quería era quedarse sin provisiones en el estado en el que se encontraba su amante. - ¿Has tenido algún otro sueño?

\- No que yo recuerde. Creo que estaba demasiado cansado como para soñar. Pero todavía escucho en mi cabeza esa maldita voz. 

Nasir se frotó las sienes hacía ya un par de días que le dolía la cabeza y por mas hierbas que había tomado, por mas que las curanderas le habían intentado ayudar, nada parecía aplacar el dolor. Al notar las manos de Agron sobre las suyas, levantó la vista y abrió de nuevo los ojos. Sonrió al notar las yemas de los dedos de su amante masajeando sus manos y dejó que hiciera o mismo con su cabeza, eso no le quitaba el dolor, pero al menos, le hacía sentir un poco mejor y sobretodo, mucho más tranquilo y relajado.

\- Nos iremos en cuanto se vaya el sol. Con un poco de suerte…

\- La noche nos dará ventaja si hay soldados romanos.

Agron se echó a reír y dejó salir sus hoyuelos. Nasir sonrió al verlos. No había muchas cosas que le hicieran sentir realmente bien aquellos días, desde que los sueños habían comenzado y desde que se despertaba en lugares extraños, abrazado por Agron, que le rogaba que despertara, pero aquellos hoyuelos perfectos, aquellos ojos azules y un simple beso en los labios, parecian hacerle sentir como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

\- Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos ya.

\- El suficiente para conocer tus pensamientos y saber lo que planeas hacer.

Agron le contestó con un beso al mismo tiempo que lo tumbaba lentamente en la cama y se acomodaba a su lado. Le tomó la temperatura, con el paso de los primeros sueños, había terminado dándose cuenta que le subía la fiebre cuando se acercaba uno de los ataques. Estaba bien, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, no tendrían problemas antes de llegar al templo.

\- ¿Qué crees que me está pasando? Tal vez me esté volviendo loco; con todo lo que hemos pasado… no lo se, a lo mejor mi cabeza ha perdido el control y…

\- Eh, eh… no se te ocurra decir eso. Estás bien, cansado y si, es posible que no nos vengan mal unos días tranquilos, pero desde luego no has perdido la cabeza ni nada parecido. 

Agron rodeó sin cintura con fuerza y lo atrajo hasta que sus cuerpos casi se habían convertido en un solo. Le besó en la cabeza y lo escuchó suspirar más relajado.

\- Estoy asustado… tengo miedo.

\- Si te soy sincero, yo también. Pero con todo por lo que los dioses nos han hecho pasar, creo que saldremos de esto averiguaremos que te está pasando y te pondrás bien, te lo prometo.

*

Tal y como había imaginado, la noche era limpia, no había nubes y la luna y las estrellas serían suficiente iluminación como para que no fuera necesario encender ninguna antorcha. Laeta y Sybil no pudieron ir a desearles suerte, porque ambas tenían que ocuparse de sus bebés. Todavía era algo extraño para la gente que les rodeaba ver a las dos mujeres juntas, con sus pequeños en brazos, o cargándolos a sus espaldas porque tenían que hacer algo. Pero las mujeres eran fuertes y estar juntas las hacía todavía más fuertes. 

Agron había creído que tendría que estar pendiente de ellas, protegerlas, tanto a ellas como a sus bebés en el momento en que la gente se enterara de quienes eran sus padres, pero lo cierto, por mucho que le hubiera sorprendido, era que todo el mundo lo sabía, o al menos lo habían supuesto sin tener que decir nada y el temor del germano pronto desapareció al ver respesto con el que todos trataban tanto a las madres como a los bebés.

\- Es hora de irse, contra antes nos marchenos, antes estaremos de vuelta. – Dijo por fin el germano, mientras se cargaba la bolsa al hombro. - ¿Estás listo?  
En un primer momento, Nasir había asentido, había asegurado que estaba lo bastante bien como para emprender un viaje, sin saber el destino, sin saber cuanto les costaría llegar allí y en ese momento, lo había creído realmente; pero con el paso de las dos primeras horas, caminando casi sin parar, bebiendo un poco de agua y comiendo a penas un par de rebanadas de pan.

Nasir vio el río, no era más que un pequeño curso de agua, pero necesitaba beber agua fresca. Se arrodilló para alcanzar el agua, pero de nuevo, volvio a perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces. Agron lo había estado observando, casi completo silencio durante todo el camino, preguntándose cuanto aguantaría en pie; asi que, por eso fue capaz de cogerle antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

\- ¿No escuchas su llamada? 

\- Nasir, vamos, estamos muy cerca, se que hay un templo por aquí cerca y…

\- Los dioses… hablan tan fuerte que no puedo oír otra cosa. – Nasir gimió y se removió entre los brazos de Agron intentando separarse de él. – Me duele, le hacen daño.

\- Aguanta… - Le susurró al oído Agron y apenas sin esfuerzo, levantó su cuerpo y cargó con él a través del bosque.

Conocía un templo, había pasado junto a él en diferentes patrullas, pero nunca había entrado, su relación con aquellos dioses, jamás había sido la mejor del mundo, podría decirse que los odiaba por todo lo que les habían hecho pasar y jamás había sentido la necesidad de perdirles nada o tan siquiera hacerles una visita. Así que, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ello, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel fuera el lugar al que Nasir deseaba llegar.

Caminó durante un buen rato, hasta que prácticamente se empezó a hacerse de noche. Ya estaba cansado, pero aún así, por nada del mundo iba a dejar a Nasir en el suelo. Siguió caminando hasta que por fin, pudo ver las puertas del viejo templo.

\- Están cerca, puedo escucharles… Gritan. Están gritando. – Gimió de nuevo Nasir. – Pero no se lo que dicen.

Antes de que Agron pudiera hacer o decir nada, Nasir comenzó a patalear para levantarse. Intentó darle un par de puñetazos y el tercero acertó en su mentón. Agron protestó, pero no le dejó ir. Tuvo que sujetarle con fuerza, parecía que su amante no estuviera dispuesto a detenerse hasta haberse liberado de su abrazo y cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta, Nasir gritó y le golpeó con la rodilla en la entrepierna.

Agron cayó al suelo y tuvo que liberar a Nasir. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, lo vio entrar en el templo y tras lograr ponerse en pie fue tras él. lo encontró en el medio de la sala principal, mirando la escultura medio destruida y sentada sobre su trono.

\- Nasir…

\- Le he traído, como pedisteis. – Dijo el joven sirio a la nada.

\- Nasir.

El chico se dio la vuelta y le sonrió antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. Agron corrió hasta él, rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y lo zarandeó y cogió su rostro con las dos manos.

\- Nasir, por favor…

\- ¡Agron!

El germano se dio la vuelta, pero aquella voz provenía de la nada.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó Agron, seguro de que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta; después de todo, estaban solos en el templo.

\- No importa quienes somos, si os hemos hecho llamar es porque vosotros sois los que realmente importais.

\- He dicho que quien está ahí. ¿Qué es lo que queréis de nosotros? ¿Qué queréis de Nasir?

Agron sujetó a Nasir entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta un enorme banco de piedra, el único que todavía permanecía en pie. Al no escuchar respuesta, comenzó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, se arrodilló junto a su amante y acaricio su mejilla.

\- Esa es la pregunta. – Aunque no podía ver a nadie, por el tono de su voz, Agron supuso que quien estaba hablando se lo estaba pasando bien. – Nasir y tu sois las dos caras de una misma Luna y ninguno de vuestros soles podría vivir sin el otro. ¿Nos equivocamos?

\- Os habéis metido en los sueños de Nasir, le habéis obligado a venir aquí. Si os han enviado los malditos romanos, os mataré. - Una sonora carcajada retumbó en el templo y puso a Agron el vello de punta. – Algo como esto solo puede ser obra de Cesar y su gente, tan solo él tiene una mente tan perversa.

\- Cesar, romanos… las guerras del ser humano nos entretienen, nos hacen ver vuestra naturaleza, pero en raras ocasiones nos interponemos con vosotros. No somos agentes de Cesar, no nos gustan sus métodos además.

\- Dad la cara.

\- No podemos, nosotros mismos impusimos esa norma después de ver como hermanos e hijos nuestros han comentido imprudencias. Los humanos son nuestro punto débil; estar cerca de ellos sólo producirá graves peligros. – La voz guardó silencio y al pasar los primeros instantes, Agron se preguntó si les había dejado solos. – No seremos nosotros los que os mostremos el rostro, ni los que os mostremos lo que os depara el futuro.

\- ¿Qué…

Un intenso haz de luz inundó todo el templo, pero fue la terrible explosión como si el cielo se viniera abajo de repente, lo que raelmente asustó a Agron y antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se vio lanzado al suelo, alejado de Nasir. La piedra se le clavó en la espalda y durante un momento tuvo que quedare ahí, tendido en el suelo, recuperando la respiración.

\- Joder, con los dioses.

\- Agron… - Suspiró Nasir.

El germano se incorporó y se levantó de un salto al ver Nasir levantándose del banco. Lo vio confuso, seguramente no sabía como había llegado allí. Le costaba respirar y al ponerse en pie lo vio tambalearse y se levantó rápidamente para poder sujetarle antes de verle caer al suelo.

Le hizo sentarse en el banco y se arrodilló una vez más frente a él. acarició su mejilla, le dio un beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla.

\- Agron, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Nasir riendo, pero al ver que Agron seguía completamente serio, dejó de sonreír y por fin miró a su alrededor. - ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¿No te acuerdas?

\- Agron.

De nuevo, el germano se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no estaba solo, estaba vez no se encontró mirando a la nada y aunque durante un momento creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, Nasir le demostró que no había sido así.

\- No puede ser… - Dijo el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie.

\- Supongo que esa luz nos ha matado y estamos... donde quiera que hayan ido ellos.

\- No estás muerto y ahora mismo, nosotros tampoco.

Spartacus caminó hasta su hermano; Agron se había quedado completamente paralizado y aunque en otra circunstancia sacaría su espada y se enfrentaría a aquella aparición, no fue capaz de hacer o decir nada cuando lo tuvo delante, ni cuando tras él vio aparecer a Crixus y Gannicus, vivos, respirando, como si nunca hubieran muerto.

Spartacus levantó la mano y trató de tocarle el hombro, pero Agron se echó para atrás y llevó su propia mano hasta su espada, al mismo tiempo que daba un paso adelante y se interponía entre los tres recién llegados y Nasir; si alguno de ellos, por mucho que tuviera la imagen de sus hermanos, trataba de hacerle algún daño a su amante, los mataría sin dudarlo.

\- No des un paso más. – Le amenazó Agron, con la espada ya apoyada en el pecho de Spartacus.

Temía seguir adelante, temía hacer daño al que había sido su hermano, aquel que le había llevado a la libertad, aquel que le había ofrecido una vida nueva y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo llegado el momento.

\- ¿De verdad crees que vendríamos a haceros daño?

\- Pero estáis muertos.

\- Eso preguntáselo a los dioses que son los que nos han envidado aquí. – Dijo Gannicus acercándose también.

\- No se lo que habrás hecho, pero creo que esta vez la has jodido de verdad.

Crixus caminó hasta él y antes de que Agron pudiera responder o hacer nada, le dio una palmalda en la espalda y rodeó los hombros de Nasir.

\- No se lo que le habéis hecho a los dioses desde que no estamos, pero no se bien si los teneís muy enojados con vosotros u os están ofreciendo el mejor regalo posible.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Crixus frotó el vientre de Nasir y se echó a reír.

\- Enhorabuena, futuros padres.


	4. Chapter 4

Nasir estaba a punto desmayarse, pero pensó que se trataba de un sueño, después de todo, aquello no pasaba en la realidad, sus amigos muertos no podían estar delante de ellos y mucho menos podía ser verdad que estuviera… ni siquiear podía pensar en ello, como para decirlo en voz alta; pero no podía estar esperando un bebé.

Se volvió hacia Agron, si al menos encontraba en su mirada lo que necesitaba, entoces se sentiría mucho mejor. Sonrió al notar su mano rodeando su cintura y su sonrisa, esa que dejaba ver sus perfectos hoyuelos, hizo que un intenso y tranquilizante calor recorriera su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Y espro que no sigas todavía con ese odio irracional que no se, ni siquiera de donde venía. – Le dijo Agron a Crixus, no podía creer que realmente estuviera muerto y que hubieran pasado tantos meses.

\- Sigo pensando que no eres el más adecuado para liderar a nuestra gente. – Crixus se encogió de hombros y sonrió, volviendo a colocarse junto a sus difuntos compañeros. – Pero no te odio, digamos que no lo estás haciendo demasiado mal dadas las circunstancias. 

\- No me refiero a eso. – Agron atrajo un poco más el cuerpo de Nasir contra él. - ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que vamos a ser padres. ¿Vamos adoptar un niño?

\- No exactamente, sobretodo porque no hablo del futuro, ese niño ya está en camino… aunque puede que sea una niña, eso es lo único que no podemos ver todavía.

\- Crixus…

\- ¿Qué, Spartacus? Se nos ha enviado aquí para hablar con ellos, ser sus guías y evitar que los dioses maten a Agron por todas las veces que les ha insultado. ¿No podemos decirles entonces que esos mismos dioses les han ofrecido una oportunidad?

El silencio se apoderó del templo durante un momento y durante ese pequeño instante, Agron pudo escuchar el corazón de Nasir latiendo tan fuerte que pensó que iba a salírsele del pecho. Besó su cabeza para tranquilizarlo y antes de que nadie más dijera nada, llevó su otra mano al vientre de su joven amante y esperó a que Nasir le mirara a los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Lo que nuestro sensible amigo intenta decir, - Continuó hablando Gannicus dando un paso adelante. – es que, los dioses han visto lo que hemos hecho desde que Spartacus decidió revelarse y digamos que los romanos no son sus chicos favoritos. Por eso pensaron que un pequeño rebelde nuevo, nacido de dos de los líderes, sería una buena forma de joderles la existencia.

\- Entonces… ¿es cierto? Nasir y yo… ¿Cómo es posible que vayamos a tener un bebé? – Agron se echó a reír nervioso. – No es que sea el mayor experto en mujeres, pero se que hace falta un hombre y una mujer para tener un bebé y sobretodo una mujer para tener un bebé.

\- Siempre y cuando los dioses a los que estás insultando continuamente no decidan menterse en medio.

\- Seamos serios. – Spartacus caminó hacia sus amigos. – Sí, estáis esperando un niño, sí, se que suena imposible, pero los dioses así lo han querido y ellos son los que nos han enviado aquí para ayudaros.

La noche se les echó encima antes de que Agron decidiera ponerse de nuevo en marcha de vuelta al campamento. Spartacus le contó, dentro de lo posible, lo que había ocurrido desde el día de su muerte hasta ese momento. No pudo darles todas las explicaciones que Agron y Nasir hubieran deseado, pero les confirmaron la existenecia de los dioses y que, desde luego tenían planes preparados para ellos.

Había tantas preguntas, tantas dudas que Agron se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando sacar información sobre lo que ocurría después de la muerte de un ser humano, pero por supuesto, ninguno de sus amigos, le dijo apenas nada.

\- Tengo hambre. – Dijo Nasir cuando el atardecer cayó sobre el templo. – Nunca me he sentido tan hambriento.

De pronto estaba mareado, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y se le nubló la vista.

\- ¡Eh! – Dijo Agron alterado, al mismo tiempo que corría hasta él, lo atrapaba entre sus brazos y le obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en el banco. – Ahora es cuando uno de vosotros me dice que le está pasando a Nasir. 

\- Los dioses…

\- La mierda con los jodidos dioses.

\- Esas palabras son precisamente las que os han puesto en este problema – Le comentó Crixus

\- ¿Situación? ¿Por qué todos pensáis que la posibilidad de tener un bebé es la mayor bendición que los dioses podrían habernos ofrecido jamás? – Nasir volvió a ponerse en pie.

Agron se acercó de nuevo a él y se mantuvo alerta por si volvía a necesitarle, pero sabía que su joven amante era lo bastante orgulloso como para intentar hacer las cosas por si mismo y empeñarse en mantenerse de pie, obligar a su cuerpo a esforzarse por parecer estar bien. 

Así que, Agron simplemente se quedó quedó ahí, tras él, sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras sus tres amigos recién vueltos a la vida, decidían que hacer y como proteger de la mejor forma posible a Nasir y el bebé que crecía en su interior.

\- Voy a cazar, he visto huellas de ciervos o incluso conejos no muy lejos del templo. ¿Podéis echarle un vistazo a Nasir mientras estoy fuera?

\- Podemos ir a cazar contigo. Será como en los viejos tiempos. – Dijo Gannicus haciendo aparecer un arco y flechas de la nada.

\- En realidad, todavía estoy un poco sorprendido por vuestra presencia y no estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionarán los animales por la presencia de muertos vivientes a su alrededor.

Crixus dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a lanzarse contra Agron y comenzar una de tantas peleas y trifulcas que siempre acababan a golpes. Sin embargo, Spartacus le cogió del brazo y tiró de él deteniéndole.

Agron cogió el arco y las flechas de Gannicus y tras dar un beso a Nasir, dejó el templo. 

Desde luego, no quería dejar sólo a Nasir y mucho menos, en su estado, ahora que lo había descubierto, pero por mucho que la situación fuera extraña y complicada, seguía confiando en sus amigos, en que ellos pudieran cuidar de su amante.

Quería tener un poco de tiempo para pensar, lo necesitaba, porque las cosas habián cambiado completamente de una forma tan rápida, que necesitaba un momento para entenderlo y aceptarlo todo. Le sorprendía lo contento y emociado incluso por su nueva situación. Acababa de descubrír que iba a ser el primer y posiblemente único hombre en tener un bebé y no estaba asustado en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

Por el contrario, él no sabía como reaccionar. Desde que le había quedado muy claro que las mujeres nunca le intenresaría, tener hijos dejó de ser una preocuación o una ilusion incluso. Cuando conoció a Nasir, cuando la revolución de los esclavos comenzó, nada le importó más que ser feliz con su amante y sobretodo, protegerle.

Al menos, en el silencio del bosque, concentrado en intentar encontrar una pieza lo bastante grande para que los cinco pudieran cenar, siempre y cuando sus amigos todavía tuvieran necesidad de comer.

Un ruido de pasos llamó su atención. Se detuvo y dejó que unos cuantos árboles que habían crecido juntos le protegieran y le mantuvieran oculto. 

Unas sombras se acercaron a él, pronto vio las sandalias típicas de los soldados romanos, ni escuchar su fuerte acento del latín de Roma capital. No eran muchos, pero aunque no fueran más que cinco, no podía arriesgarse a descubrirse ante ellos; si no acababa con todos y uno solo salía vivo, avisaría al resto de su gente y en antes de terminar el día, Nasir estarí en peligro.

Así que se quedó ahí quieto, conteniendo la necesidad de sacar su espada y acabar con ellos, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero por primera vez, tenía miedo de fallar.

\- Todos quietos. – Dijo uno de los soldados.

La patrulla se detuvo a pocos metros de donde se había ocultado Agron y por un segundo, temió que le hubieran descubierto, así que llevó la mano hasta su espada y se preparó para luchar, prefería morír y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de asegurarse que Nasir estuviera a salvo.

\- Vosotros, - Dijo una de las voces de los soldados. – Echad un vistazo a ese templo, es posible que alguien se esté ocultando ahí y no quiero problemas durante la noche.

\- Nasir…

Ahora si que no le quedaba más remedio que dejar su escondite y atacarles, asegurarse que todos morían y volver al templo lo más rapido posible antes de que más soldados aparecieran por allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Spartacus se sentó junto a Nasir. Desde que Agron había salido del templo el muchacho sirio se había mantenido en silencio, con la mirada perdida en una de las paredes. Se llevó las manos al vientre y trató de notar algo en su interior, algo que le diera la prueba de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era completamente real.

\- Es normal que estés confuso. – Dijo por fin Spartacus. 

\- No puedo estar… Soy un hombre, a un hombre no le ocurre esto.

\- Sólo uno al que los dioses han decidido dar el mayor de los obsequios.

\- ¿Obsequio?

Nasir se puso en pie y comenzó a moverse por el espacio, como si realmente supiera a donde iba o que hacer. Se apoyó en la pared y miró a sus difuntos compañeros. Tan sólo había estado al lado de Spartacus cuando había muerto y desde entonces se odiaba por no haber podido estar al lado del resto de sus amigos caídos. Seguramente no habría podido hacer mucho para ayudarles, probablemente hubieran muerto de todas formas, pero al menos se habría sentido más útil.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo mirándolos a los tres.

\- ¿Por qué? Es una lástima que nadie haya traído vino y que no haya mujeres hermosas por aquí, pero no veo otro motivo por el que debas pedir perdón. – Le contestó Gannicus con la misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

\- Siento no haber podido hacer más para evitar vuestras muertes.

\- Nunca he creído que eso fuera algo que estuviera en nuestras manos. Los dioses decidieron que las cosas terminaran así. No les culpo, mucho menos a ti o a Agron.

\- Bueno, no me costaría mucho culpar a Agron. – Señaló Crixus riéndose, hasta que Spartacus clavó su mirada en él y cayó.

\- Pero soy un hombre, no puedo tener un bebé y desde luego no podemos traer un bebé a este mundo cuando las tropas romanas están continuamente detrás de nosotros. Estará en peligro y en cuanto ellos sepan que exista…

\- Por eso estamos nosotros aquí. – Gannicus se acercó a él y le golpeó su espalda ligeramente. – No es que nadie nos ha dicho cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí. Pero mientras se nos permita estar a vuestro lado, protegerte a ti y al pequeño… o pequeña que está creciendo en tu interior.

Sin poder creerse todavía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, que sus amigos muertos estuvieran allí de nuevo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, volvió a sentarse en el banco. Estaba otra vez frío, pero era lo único que le mantenía sereno, lo único que en ese momento parecía completamente real.

Había ocurrido tantas cosas en su vida. Había nacido libre, de niño había sido feliz con su familia y sus hermanos en Siria. Pero de repente, un día los romanos llegaron, mataron a casi todos los miembros de su clan y se lo llevaron. Lo separaron de sus dos hermanos, que junto a él, habían sido los únicos supervivientes de aquella masacre.

Pronto aprendió a convertirse en el mejor esclavo que sus amos pudiera esperar. Incluso a pesar de cambiar de casa tres veces y de tener que conocer nuevas normas, deseos y placeres de sus amos, Nasir aprendió a conocerlos y a entender lo que querían de él. 

Cuando Spartacus y los demás esclavos rebeldes habían entrado en la casa de su último amo, Nasir ya habiá imaginado el resto de su vida allí, convirtiéndose en el mejor esclavo que ningún dominus hubiera imaginado jamás y tal vez algún día, ganaría de nuevo su libertad y podriá convertirse en un romano respetable.

Y de pronto, todo cambió de nuevo, volvía a ser libre, volvía a ser capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, podía tener sus propios deseos y podía amar. Agron apareció en su vida, delante de él, sonriente, con aquellos maravillosos hoyuelos iluminando su vida, le mostró la mano, se la dio y lo arropó entre sus brazos.

Ahora…

El ruido de golpes, choques de espadas y gritos, proveniente del exterior puso a todos en alerta. Nasir se puso en pie, después de todo, Agron era el único que había salido del templo y si los romanos le habían encontrado, estaría en peligro.

Pero Spartacus levantó la mano, como en los viejos tiempos, como si todavía siguiera siendo el líder de todos ellos y de la misma forma, tanto Crixus como Gannicus se mantuvieron donde estaban, esperando que el tracio les diera órdenes.

\- Agron…

\- Gannicus, - Dijo Spartacus en voz baja, si realmente había algún romano fuera del templo, no quería llamar su atención tan fácilmente. – Quiero que te quedes aquí, cuida de Nasir y evita que nadie le ponga una mano encima hasta que regresemos.

Le hizo una señal a Crixus para que le siguiera y para sorpresa de todos, el galo se puso en marcha, sin protestar, sin decir nada al respecto, simplemente siguió a Spartacus hacia la puerta del templo. Nasir corrió hasta ellos y cogió a Spartacus del brazo.

\- No dejes que le maten. No puedo perderle y él… o ella. Tampoco. – Terminó diciendo, con la mano puesta en su vientre. – No dejes que pierda a su padre.

Spartacus asintió y cuando Nasir le dejó marchar por fin, se encaminó junto con Crixus al exterior del templo. 

En un primer momento, no vieron nada, parecía un sitio tranquilo, un bosque como otro cualquiera, un templo abandonado y olvidado como otros muchos de los alrededores. Tal vez, después de todo, lo que habían escuchado habían sido los gritos del animal al que estaba cazando Agron, tal vez, incluso, le había ocurrido algo al guerrero germano, estaba en apuros y necesitaba su ayuda.

Caminaron con cuidado, lentamente y precavidos por si aparecía algún soldado romano. Un grito a su derecha llamó la atención de los dos y con un solo gesto, una sola mirada, supieron que hacer. Se dividieron y cada uno por un lado, se dirigieron hacia el lugar del que provenían los sonidos.

No se habían equivocado, eran humanos, había gemidos y gritos en algún momento, que pronto desaparecían en la nada del bosque, como si nunca hubieran existido. Una sombra hizo que Spartacus se detuviera. Llevó su mano al mango de su espada, que los dioses le habían permitido traer de vuelta del mundo de los muertos y se preparó para atacar a quien estuviera al otro lado del árbol. De nuevo, un grito le puso alerta, sonó cerca, pero fue acallado en cuestión de segundos.

Dio la vuelta al árbol con la espada en la mano y se detuvo un segundo antes de clavarla en el vientre de Agron. Su amigo estaba cubierto de sangre, así que no le fue posible comprobar si tenía alguna herida o si esa sangre era de los enemigos a los que acababa de matar.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- No muchos. Por el momento he acabado con ocho, pero creo que al menos otros cuatro todavía están escondidos.

\- Dos, como mucho. – Dijo Crixus al aparecer por el otro lado, con la espada ya cubierta de sangre.

Los dos soldados intentaron sorprenderles, atancando al mismo tiempo, cada uno por un lado, pero los tres se habían dado cuenta ya de su presencia, estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, Agron y Spartacus se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y sin apenas inmutarse, clavaron sus espadas en el pecho de sus enemigos y los vieron caer muertos al suelo.

Las hojas de uno de los árboles cercanos se agitaron de pronto, ambos se dieron la vuelta, amanazando con la espada. Crixus apareció delante de ellos.

\- Uno se ha escapado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has dejado que un maldito soldado romano se escape y diga a sus compañeros que estamos aquí? ¿Sabes cuanto tardarán en volver con más soldados dispuestos a matar a los esclavos rebeldes que todavía quedamos libres?

\- ¿Crees que lo he hecho a posta? 

Crixus dio un paso hacía él pero Spartacus se puso en medio, sabía perfectamente como acabaría esa escena y no tenía tiempo de calmarlos y evitar que uno matara al otro… si eso era posible dadas las circunstancias.

\- Dejad las viejas disputas para cuando estemos de vuelta en el campamento.

\- Oh, eso, será divertido. – Dijo Agron, pensando en lo que dirían y pensarían sus hermanos cuando vieran aparecer a los héroes muertos. – Pero me parece bien, vayamos al templo a buscar a Nasir, lo quiero fuera de aquí antes de que vuelvan los romanos.

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta al templo, Nasir se levantó nada más verle y le besó apasionadamente hasta que ambos se quedaron casi sin respiración.

\- ¿Estás bien? 

\- He paado por peores situaciones.

Nasir lo miró de arriba abajo y entonces vio la herida en su costado. 

\- ¿Y esto? Tenemos que volver al campamento, las curanderas tiene que cerrártelo antes de que se infecte.

Agron se echó a reír y le dio un nuevo beso en los labios.

\- ¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?

Nasir abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una voz se le adelantó e hizo palidecer de golpe a Agron, mientras se daba la vuelta, pese a saber perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

\- ¿Es eso verdad, hermano? ¿El pequeño sirio es lo mejor que te ha pasado? ¿Y que pasa conmigo?

\- ¡Duro!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Estoy bien. – Protestó Agron, mientras Nasir revisaba la herida de su costado. – No es la primera vez que un maldito romano me alcanza con su espada.

 

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que en algún momento dejaré de preocuparme?

Agron protestó cuando Nasir apretó la venda contra sus costillas, pero se mordió el labio para no decirlo en voz alta, cogió las manos de su amante y le obligó a ponerse en pie y sentarse a su lado. Sonrió, no podía resistirlo, sobretodo poque nunca habría imaginado poder hacer algo así y emocionado, acarició el vientre de Nasir.

\- ¿Sientes algo? – Le preguntó.

\- Estoy aterrado.

\- Yo también. Pero lo que quería decir es si sientes algo aquí. – Agron señaló el vientre de Nasir.

\- Creo que todavía es muy pronto para que de patadas. ¿Crees que será igual que si yo fuera… ya sabes… una mujer?

Agron se echó a reír sin saber que contestar. 

Era cierto que si Nasir fuera una mujer, sabría sin problemas lo que iba a ocurrir, cuando y como. Había visto muchas mujeres embarazadas y las matronas le habían contado en diferentes ocasiones, cuando era niño, cuando aparecían las nauseas, cuando desaparecían, cuando ocurrían las cosas normales de un embarazo.

Pero teniendo en cuenta como habían pasado las cosas con Nasir, no había forma de darle una explicación a absolutamente nada.

\- Yo creo que si los dioses han querido que ocurriera esto, si nos han traído a nuestros hermanos de vuelta, no puede ser nada malo. Nos da la oportunidad de ser padres.

\- ¿Te imaginas? Vamos a ser padres. 

Nasir se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició sin darse cuenta. Los labios de Agron se posaron sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las manos de su amante que lo apretaban contra él. Suspiró y creyó que Agron tambien lo hacía, pero no preguntó, sabía que el germano lo negaría, era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarse frágil, en cierta forma.

\- Descansa un poco. Estás muy pálido. – Agron acarició su mejilla de nuevo.

Acababan de regresar de su viaje al templo y habían logrado evitar hablar sobre el embarazo que todavía no era visible y todavía tenían tiempo de buscar la mejor forma de contárselo al resto de su gente. Pero desde luego, no había forma de evitar que todo el mundo se quedara extremadamente sorprendido al ver a los héroes muertos, adentrándose en el campamento.

Nadie quiso acercarse a Spartacus al verlo llegar, algunos pronunciaron la palabra fantasma, creyeron que se trataban de espíritus, una maldición enviada por los dioses y Agron tuvo que explicar hasta cuatro veces que habían sido enviado por los dioses, si, pero no con intención de hacerles daño o castigarles.

\- Spartacus ha vuelto para ayudarnos a seguir siendo libre. – Dijo finalmente Agron e indicó a sus compañeros que le siguieran hasta su tienda. 

Se quedó mirando un momento más a Duro. No había hablado con su hermano, sobretodo porque no sabía que decirle o como hacerlo. Habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida; hasta la muerte de Duro, había sido la persona que mejor le conocía, el único con el había tenido una relación tan íntima. Con él descubrió que jamás sentíría lo mismo con una mujer que con un hombre y con él, comenzó una relación tan íntima que creyó, durante mucho tiempo, que no volvería a sentir nada similar con ninguna otra persona.

Duro tambien se lo quedó mirando mientras caminaba unos pasos por detrás de él y de ese joven al que no conocía y que, aunque de forma casi imperceptible, rozaba su mano con la de Agron y en ocasiones, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su hermano.

No lo conocía y aún así le odiaba por lo cerca que estaba de su hermano, por como había logrado sustituirle tanto a su lado, como en el corazón de Agron. Si le odiaba, no lo iba a negar.

Una vez en la tienda, Laeta y Sybil, que habían permanecido esperando el encuentro, alejadas del resto de los rebeldes, se pusieron en pie y las dos abrazaron rápidamente a sus difuntos amantes. Allí se quedaron un momento, entrelazados en dos fuertes y sentidos abrazos, en completo silencio, como si así pudieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que los romanos les habían arrebatado la vida.

Una vez más tranquilas, se separaron de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, ambas tomaron la mano de su respectivo amante, pero se volvieron hacia Agron y Nasir.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Laeta con la mano sobre el hombro de Nasir, pero se volvió hacia Spartacus y los otros esclavos rebeldes. – Además de esto, claro.

Nasir y Agron se miraron, habían decidido mantener el secreto de todo el mundo, durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible, pero necesitarían ayuda de alguna mujer, de eso no había ninguna duda, necesitarían que una mujer con experiencia les dijera que hacer o que era lo mejor para Nasir.

Agron cerró la puerta de la tienda e hizo una señal a Casius para que se quedara vigilando e impidiera que nadie entrara hasta que ellos hubieran salido.

\- Si os contamos esto, debe quedar entre nosotros. – Las dos mujeres asintierno al mismo tiempo, sin poder dejar de mirar a los otros rebeldes.

Pronto, Agron les hubo puesto al día sobre los sueños de Nasir y como finalmente se trataba de la llamada de los dioses. También les habló de la aparición de Spartacus y los demás, para finalmente, hablarle sobre lo que ellas tardaron un buen rato en comprender y aceptar, Nasir estaba esperando un bebé, un regalo que los dioses les hacían a él y a Agron.

\- Entonces estás diciendo…

Nasir asintió, también lo hizo Agron y rodeó el cuerpo del sirio con su brazo, acercándolo hacia él. No hubo mas preguntas, pese a todos los enigmas que necesitaban solucionar. Los recién llegados, todos ellos, tanto los vivos como los resucitados, estaban muertos de hambre y necesitaban descansar, así que las dos mujeres salieron de la tienda para ir en buscar de unos buenos pedazos de carne con los que celebrar el regreso de los héroes caídos.

Spartacus Crixus y Gannicus también salieron, con todo el tiempo que había pasado desde sus muertes, apenas conocían a una pequeña parte de los rebeldes que hoy formaban el pueblo de Agron y Nasir y ahora querían conocerlos, presentarse y ayudar en lo posible. 

Pronto se dieron cuenta que algo era completamente distinto a lo que ellos conocían. Si, estaban en un campamento de esclavos rebeldes, pero no estaban solos, sino que sus tiendas estaban pegadas junto a los muros de una ciudad y sus puertas estaban abiertas a ellos; les habían aceptado, vivían juntos, los romanos que habitaban allí no tenían ningún problema en vivir con ellos.

\- Esto no me gusta. – Dijo Crixus molesto. - ¿Los rebeldes viviendo junto a los romanos? Eso no puede acabar bien.

\- Por el momento no parece que les estée yendo demasiado mal. – Dijo Gannicus entre risas.

\- Por el momento; exacto, ese es mi problema. – Al volverse para hablar con su compañero, vio que ya se había hecho con un odre de vino. - ¿Qué pasará cuando estos romanos se cansen de nosotros? ¿Qué pasara cuando los rebeldes sean un problema para ellos?

\- Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, - Spartacus cogió una manzana de un pequeño puesto y que un mujer le entregó directamente. – creo que hay otras cosas de las que preocuparnos y personalmente, creo que Agron y Nasir lo están haciendo bastante bien.

Agron y Nasir se habían quedado a solas en la tienda, junto a Duro, en un incómodo silencio que parecía que iba a durar para siempre. 

\- Quiero hablar contigo, a solas. – Dijo por fin Duro, interponiéndose entre Agron y Nasir.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras delante de él. 

Agron señaló a Nasir, pero Duro se mantuvo en silencio y si Agron lo conocía bien y no había cambiado desde que habia muerto, sabía que no iba decir nada hasta que se saliera con la suya. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su joven amante y respiró con fuerza.

\- Sólo será un momento. ¿Puedes esperar fuera un momento?

\- No me fio de él.

\- Es mi hermano, le conozco mejor que a nadie… excepto a ti supongo. – Agron se echó a reír y le besó en los labios. Pero Nasir siguió mirándole fijamente– Confia entonces en mi.

Desconfiado, Nasir salió finalmente de la tienda y fue el propio Duro el que cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentmaente hasta Agron, sonrió y deslizó la mano por el pecho de su hermano mayor, rodeó su cuello con una mano y tiró de él para darle un beso que cogió a Agron por sorpresa y no pudo evitarlo.

Separó sus labios de los de Duro y le empujó para apartarlo de él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Y tú que crees? Lo mismo que hacíamos hasta que me puse entre la espada de ese jodido romano. Por si no te diste cuenta entonces, di mi vida por ti.

\- Lo se. – Agron dio un paso hacia su hermano, pero se detuvo. – Se que hiciste el mayor de los sacrificios por mi.

\- Y tu me lo pagas sustituyéndome por un niño.

\- ¿Un niño? – Agron miró la puerta cerrada de la tienda y sonrió. – Nasir es uno de los guerreros más…

\- Vamos, por favor, ¿Ese niño un guerrero? Entiendo que quieras tirártelo, no me importaría que nos divirtiéramos con él, pero, por favor, no me hagas reír. ¿Qué es lo que ves en él? Desde luego, no se parece en nada a mi y estoy seguro que no te hace lo que yo te hacia.

Nasir sintió que el estómago se le encogía al escuchar aquello, desde el exterior de la tienda. Muchas veces, le había preguntado a Agron por sus amantes anteriores y siempre había conseguido que el germano cambiara de tema sin darle una respuesta. Le había hablado de Duro sin embargo, pero jamás le había dicho que la relación con su hermano había ido así.

 

\- Aquello fue algo que no olvidaré nunca. Pero las cosas han cambiado.

\- El niño… Dime una cosa ¿Y si no desaparezco nunca más de tu vida? ¿Crees que podrás elegir entre el niño y yo? Porque algo me dice que una noche conmigo y te habré recuperado. 

Agron guardó silencio y Nasir dejó respirar durante esos instantes esperando la respuesta que parecía que no iba llegar nunca.

\- Justo lo que pensaba, hermano. Habla con el niño, no le rompas el corazón y luego vuelve a la tienda, te daré el trato que todo líder merece.

Al salir de la tienda, Nasir ya se había ido, ara ese momento Agron no lo sabía, pero su amante sirio había dejado el campamento sin saber donde ir, con la única intención de desaparecer, aunque para ello, tuviera que poner su propia vida en peligro.


	7. Chapter 7

Nervioso, Agron dejó de dar vueltas por el campamento, después de pasar todo el día buscando a Nasir y sin que nadie pudiera darle la más mínima información sobre su paradero. Fue hasta las tiendas que habían acomodado para Spartacus, Crixus y Gannicus y entró en la primera. En la que se encontraban los tres y terminó con la conversación que llevaban y que desde luego, no le importaba.

\- Decidme que alguno de vosotros ha visto a Nasir.

Spartacus negó con la cabeza, igual que Crixus. 

\- Lo vi salir corriendo. Supuse que ocurría algo, pero no dijiste nada, así que dejé de preocuparme. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Un momento, ¿Nasir lleva fuera todo el día fuera en su estado? ¿Por donde se ha ido?

\- Lo vi marchar hacia el oeste, pero de eso hace mucho, ahora puede estar…

\- No, no, no puede estar ahí fuera. Hay romanos por todas partes y si lo encuentra, si Cesar se entera de…

\- Agron, vamos a encontrarle, no te preocupes. – Spartacus puso una mano sobre su hombro y eperó a que su amigo lo mirara a los ojos. – Somos muchos y los romanos no conocen a la mayor parte de esta gente, si nos dividimos…

\- Os dije que Agron no era un buen líder, que la jodería tarde o temprano. Lo que no esperaba que su primera víctima fuera su propio amante.

Agron estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia Crixus, aunque casi podía decir que echaba de menos las puyas de su amigo, como disfrutaba metiendose con él, porque estaba seguro de ello. Pero Spartacus le detuvo, cogiéndole del brazo y le hizo dar un paso atrás.

\- Primero vamos sa encontrar a Nasir, luego discutiremos nuestros problemas personales. 

Durante un momento, Agron pudo imaginar que las cosas no habían cambiado, que sus hermanos nunca habían muerto, que Spartacus seguía siendo su líder, lo cual significaba que él no tenía la presión de mantener la paz entre su gente y ser un buen líder, tanto como lo había sido su amigo. Cuando Laeta y Sybil entraron en la tienda, se dio cuenta que no ya no era así.

\- Agron, han llegado tropas romanas la a ciudad. Nuestra gente está nerviosa y la gente en la ciudad teme que seamos descubiertos. Todos sabemos cual es la pena por esconder a traidores o rebeldes. – Laeta miró a Spartacus y sonrió. Bajó la cabeza en modo de saludo y disculpa al mismo tiempo.

\- No temas, ahora no soy más que uno más de vosotros aquí y mi misión, como la de ellos. – Spartacus señaló a Crixus y Gannicus. – es proteger a Nasir y el bebé.

\- Siento decirlo, - Agron fulminó a Crixus con la mirada, por lo que le había dicho antes. – pero por el momento no estáis haciendo un buen trabajo al respecto.

\- Es cierto y lo lamento, supuse que las cosas funcionarían de otra forma. Me equivoqué. Crixus, Gannicus necesito que nos dividamos por los alrededores para encontrar a Nasir, creo que sería mejor no involucrar a más gente de la necesaria ahora que sabemos que hay tropas romanas por los alrededores.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos. – Dijo Gannicus con una sonora y fuerte carcajada. Cogió un odre de vino y dio un largo trago. – Iré al oeste, he visto una manada de ciervos, puede que cuando lo encuentre pueda traer algo para la cena. 

Se encaminó a la puerta de la tienda, pero antes de salir, rodeó a Sybil por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Al separarse bajó la mano hasta el vientre abultado de su compañera y sonrió. No había sabido antes de morir que se iba a convertir en padre y lo cierto es que nunca había imaginado lo que sentiría de llegar a hacerse realidad esa posibilidad. Ahora, por otro lado, se sentía, absolutamente feliz.

\- Iré al norte, - Dijo entonces Crixus. – Hay mucho terreno que cubrir, pero me gustaría estar solo.

\- Entonces yo iré al este. – Agron asintíó ante los ofrecimientos de sus compañeros y se volvió hacia Spartacus. – Es lo más cercano a las tropas romanos y de todos nosotros tu eres el único al que todos ellos, aunque muerto, reconocerían sin problemas. Ve al sur, es lo más seguro.

\- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario que me protejas.

\- Lo se. ¿Nos vamos?

Agron vio marcharse a los demás y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en camino, Duro se le cruzó en el camino, sonriente, con dos espadas en la mano.

\- Pensé que te gustaría practicar un poco. Así calentamos un poco y luego… bueno, ya sabes, podemos ir a la tienda y descargar las energías que nos queden.

\- No puedo, Nasir ha desaparecido y tengo que encontrarlo.

\- Seguro que está por ahí, intentando ser un guerrero, como nosotros. Aunque en su estado, no creo que pueda hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, así que no te preocupes.

Duro se acercó a él y trató de cogerle y besarle, pero Agron se echo atrás, incluso dio un paso atrás y lo apartó de su lado. Duro se encoció de hombros y se marchó refunfuñando. Una vez sólo, Agron cogíó un odre de agua, un poco de comida para el camino y por si al encontrar a Nasir, necesitaba algo y se puso en camino.

Caminó durante la mitad del día, siempre hacia el este, siempre con Nasir en su mente, imaginando que podría haber hecho salir corriendo, si había sido él mismo, sus palabras o sus hechos, no creía ser capaz de perdonárselo nunca.

*

Nasir se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, aunque se estaba haciendo casi de noche, todavía hacía calor y a pesar de que tan solo estaba embarazado de poco tiempo, ya comenzaba a cansarse mucho antes que antes.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se había marchado. Había escuchado una conversación en la tienda, dos hermanos hablando, dos antiguos amantes que habían tenido tiempo de solucionar sus temas y en cierta forma comprendía el comportamiento de Duro; después de todo cuando creía muerto a Agron, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder verlo aunque solo fuera una vez más, tenerlo en su cama, una sola noche más y decirle lo mucho que le quería.

Pero los celos habían sido más fuertes, la sensación de que estaba perdiendo a Agron porque el germano prefería recuperar a su hermano muerto y había salido corriendo sin mirar atrás, había dejado el campamento con tanta prisa que cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba demasiado lejos para saber como regresar.

Unas voces le sacaron de sus pensamientos, dejó de respirar, para evitar que le descubrieran y esperó para averiguar primero de quien se trataba. No tardó en escuchar las voces de tres soldados romanos, tal vez más, no estaba seguro y también en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no había cogido ningún arma para protegerse.

El vientre comenzó a dolerle, por los nervios y el miedo seguramente, pero esperaba que no le estuviera ocurriendo nada al bebé, de lo contrario no se perdonaría haber sido tan inconsciente al marcharse sin más.

De pronto, una voz le dejó sin aliento, una que esperaba no haber vuelto a escuchar jamás.

\- Dile a tus hombres que quiero todo el bosque limpio para mañana por la mañana. – Dijo Cesar con lo que parecía un tono de voz bastante estresado.

\- Si, señor.

\- Me quedaré por aquí un poco más, algo me dice que hay rebeldes cerca. 

Nasir se movió lentamente, sabía que cualquier ruido llamaría la atención de los soldados romanos y entonces estaría perdido. Miró a su alrededor y vio un grupo de árboles tan juntos que no se podía ver lo que había en su interior y con un poco de suerte, Cesar no lo buscaría allí. 

Caminó lentamente y una vez dentro se acurrucó, abrazó sus piernas y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no hacer ningún ruido.

“Agron. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Se que tu querrías imaginarme luchando, muriendo en combate con los hombres de Cesar. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no cuando tengo una oportunidad de salir con vida de aquí y traer a tu hijo al mundo.”

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó la voz de Cesar.

\- Lo siento, señor, pero dice que tiene una historia que contarle.

\- Si, señor, se algo sobre los últimos rebeldes que escaparo de su guerra con Spartacus. Sólo es una leyenda, rumores, pero…

\- ¿De que se trata? ¿Sabes donde se esconde Agron y su gente?

\- No señor, eso no, pero se dice que el rebelde Agron puede tener un heredero en camino.

\- ¿Heredero? Agro no tiene mujer, no creo que nunca haya estado en el interior de una mujer. Solo está encoñado con ese maldito sirio… No, no es posible. ¿No puedes decir en serio que ese pequeño sirio… ¿Por qué los dioses permitirían una cosa así? Aunque si eso es cierto y atrapo al muchacho, Agron vendrá a mi sin que tenga casi que pedírselo. Además, tengo una cuenta pendiente con el chico… y mis hombre también.


	8. Chapter 8

Nasir deseó echar atrás el tiempo en el mismo momento en que escuchó la voz de Agron. Al menos esperaba estar teniendo la peor pesadilla de su vida y tal vez cuando abriera los ojos, estaría de vuelta en su tienda, junto con Agron, con su cuerpo entrelazado con el del germano.

\- Cesar.

\- ¡Agron! No esperaba encontrarte tan pronto. Creía que primero tendría que capturar a tu pequeño amante. – A Cesar no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de Agron, mirando al tronco hueco que tenía detrás de él. – Así que, está aquí. ¿Qué pasa, ha escapado de tu cama? Es posible que esté cansado de ser tu perro faldero.

Mientras hablaba, Cesar retrocedió hasta colocarse junto al tronco, desenvainó su espada y golpeó la madera del árbol. Sonrió, al ver como Agron se ponía nervioso; no era my bueno ocultando sus sentimientos y sobretodo su miedo.

Nasir dio un pequeño bote en su escondite al escuchar el sonido de la espada, pero logró permanecer en silencio, acurrucado, con la esperanza de que Cesar no le hubiera encontrado verdaderamente.

\- Tienes miedo ¿verdad, maldito germano? – Continuó diciendo Cesar. – Tu putito está aquí dentro, embarazado de tu heredero, según he oido y en cuestión de unos momentos todo puede terminar, puedo clavar la espada en el tronco del árbol y matarlo. ¿Qué harás para evitarlo?

Agron se movió con rapidez, tanto que ni Cesar ni sus hombres pudo verlo venir; asestó unos golpes certeros contra tres soldados y los mató sin más, a otros los dejó heridos antes de que lograran sacar sus armas. Caminó hasta Cesar pero el romano llevaba ya mucho tiempo tras él, incluso había luchado a su lado, así que sabía perfectamente como actuaría; dejó que el rebelde matara e hiriera a sus hombres, ellos serían reemplazables y aprovechó el momento para entrar en el tronco, coger Nasir del brazo y obligarle a salir.

Nasir no pudo evitarlo, el escondite dentro del árbol era lo bastante pequeño como para no poder hacer nada cuando la mano de Cesar le cogió y tiró de él. En pocos momentos, sintió el brazo del romano rodeando su cuello y vio su espada muy cerca de su vientre.

\- Ahora seré yo el que ponga las reglas, Agron. – Dijo Cesar, llamando la atención de Agron, aunque no fue necesario, en el mismo instante en que vio aparecer a Nasir fuera el árbol, todo lo demás dejo de tener importancia.

\- Déjale ir y soy tuyo.

Cesar se echó a reír.

\- Esto no funciona así, maldito rebelde. Tenerte a ti no era una opción, sino una realidad, en cuanto a tu querido sirio… lo cierto es que no esperaba que las cosas terminaran exactamente así, pero sinceramente os tengo que dar las gracias por permitirte acabar contigo y toda tu estirpe con una sola espada. Suelta tu espada primero, Agron, de lo contrario las cosas se pondrán más complicadas para tu amante y su muerte será mucho más lenta y dolorosa de lo que puedo hacer.

Si tuviera alguna otra opción para hacer las cosas de otra manera, Agron se hubiera abalanzado contra su enemigo, sin dudarlo, pero en ese momento estaba perdido, sólo y la vida de Nasir, si es que habia alguna posiblidad de salvarle, dependía de hacer las cosas tal y como le decía Cesar.

Tiró la espada y Nasir gritó, intentó revolverse para llegar hasta él, pero el brazo de Cesar alrededor de su cuello le apretó con demasiada fuerza, hasta dejarle prácticamente sin aire.

\- ¡Déjale ir!

\- Agron, vete, puedes salvarte. Tu eres el futuro de toda nuestra gente. – Protestó Nasir hasta que el brazo de Cesar alrededor de su cuello le hizo casi desfallecer. – Por favor… Vete… Corre.

\- No te dejaré aquí, por el mismo motivo que sabía que venir aquí era una trampa. Si esto tiene que acabar ahora, entonces acabaremos juntos.

\- ¡No!... Yo no soy… no soy tan importante. 

Nasir pronto empezó a ver pequeños puntos negros delante sus ojos, se estaba quedando sin aire y Cesar no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir. No le quedaba apenas tiempo antes de perder el conocimiento y seguramente no volver a despertar y ver a Agron.

Lo miró a los ojos y con un gran esfuerzo sonrió, Agron hizo lo mismo y dio un paso hacia él.

\- Estoy listo para morir, Cesar, pero te aseguro que volveré del inframundo para terminar contigo y todos tus descendientes.

\- Nunca he creído en las maldiciones y por el momento no me ha ido nada mal. Pero ya que lo pides, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, vosotros morís y pronto el resto de vuestros infelices rebeldes estarán muertos y yo, con un poco de suerte de camino al senado de Roma.

Usando un poco más de fuerza, Cesar pronto notó que Nasir dejaba de luchar, sus brazos caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Lo dejó caer al suelo, sin preocuparse por su estado, le importaba poco si estaba vivo todavía, si así era, en canto cortara la cabeza de Agron acabaría con él y sacaría al niño que guardab en su vientre.

\- Nasir… - Sollozó Agron al ver caer a su amante al suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Cesar se lanzara a por él. 

Impidió que le hiriera con el primer golpe, e incluso evito el segundo sin problemas, pero su cuerpo chocó contra uno de los árboles de su alrededor cuando volvió a intentar golpearle y notó una gruesa rama penetrando en su costado ligeramente y una más pequeña, le lastimó el brazo. A esa velocidad y con la intensidad de los golpes que intentaba asestarle no tardaría en llegar a él y entonces todo estaría terminado.

Se revolvió, el dolor en el costado fue terrible, pero logró que Cesar no se diera cuenta y así ganar un poco más de tiempo. Clavó su mirada en Nasir, seguía sin moverse, verdaderamente parecía muerto, pero prefirió no pensar en esa posibilidad. Miró luego su propia espada, estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla sin que Cesar le interceptara, pero era la única posiblidad que tenía.

\- Hora de terminar nuestro eterno juego Agron. Espero que hayas terminado de hacer todo lo que tenías pendiente, porque no vas a tener un solo día más para hacerlo.

Cesar se lanzó contra él, empuñó su espada con la dos manos para dar el golpe más duro posible y gritó, pero Agron ya se había escapado y rodaba por el suelo para alcalzar su espalda. Entonces vio la sangre y el pequeño reguero que manaba de su costado y su brazo. Sonrió, justo lo que necesitaba para tener una ventaja sobre el germano.

Por eso, en lugar de intentar clavar su espada, le sorprendió con una patada antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie y lo derribó de nuevo, al notar el dolor en el costado, soltando un grito que inundó el pequeño claro en el que se encontraban.

\- Desaría poder quedarme aquí, jugando contigo, como he hecho siempre, durante todo el día, pero tengo cosas muchas más importantes que hacer. 

Agron se dio la vuelta en el suelo, no iba a morir de espaldas, quería mirar a Cesar a los ojos, pero en lugar de eso se volvió hacia Nasir y a pesar de que el muchacho estaba inconsciente, en el mejor de los casos, le cogió la mano.

\- Siempre supe que moriríamos juntos. – Le dijo mientras escuchaba reír a Cesar. – Sólo hubiera deseado poder estar contigo unos años mas… sobretodo ahora que ibamos a ser padres.

\- Adios, Agron. Fue divertido, pero este es nuestro final.

Cesar levantó la espada pero antes de poder caer contra el cuello de Agron, chocó contra el filo de una segunda espada. Levantó la mirada y encontró algo que jamá hubiera creído posible, después de que él mismo había visto morir a aquellos tres hombres.

\- Spartacus… Gannicus… Crixus. No es posible.

\- Aparta esa espada, corre como el cobarde que eres y te dejaremos vivir. – Dijo el tracio sin apartar su espada de la de Cesar.

Crixus extendió la mano para ayudar a Agron a ponerse en pie, estaba bien, podía caminar por si mismo, pero la herida en el costado le dolía demasiado como para respirar y se apoyó en su compañero. Gannicus por su parte, tomó el cuerpo de Nasir y escuchó protestar al muchacho.

Agron se acercó y acarició la mejilla de su amante. Cesar gruñó delante de ellos, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, reculó guardó su espada sin apartar la mirada de ellos y se marchó sin más, dejándolos allí solos.

\- Volvamos a casa. – Spartacus comenzó a caminar.

\- Espero que puedas arreglar las cosas con Nasir ahora, no me gustaría tener que pasar otro día buscándoos por el bosque. – Añadió Gannicus, mientras llevaba el cuerpo de Nasir, todavía inconsciente. 

\- Y deberías aclarar las cosas con tu hermano, de lo contrario, nos meterá en nuevos problemas y ahora sabemos que los romanos están cerca. – Terminó diciendo Crixus al mismo tiempo que tiraba de él para que se pusieran en marcha.


	9. Chapter 9

Una patada proveniente del bebe despertó a Nasir. Se quedó mirando al techo de la tienda que se movía mecido por el aire. Entraba luz por la puerta, se había hecho de día, pero no podía estar seguro cuando tiempo había pasado durmiendo.  
Se incorporó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo, notaba una quemazón en el cuello, aunque al principio no supo el motivo. Intentó levantarse, pero todo daba vueltas y volvió a quedar sentado en el camastro.

\- ¿Has despertado?

Se volvió, sorprendido por lo familiar que sonaba aquella voz y sonrió a ver que se trataba de Laeta.

\- ¿Estamos de vuelta en casa?

Parecía casi extraño llamar a un pequeño montón de tiendas de campaña casa, pero todo los esclavos liberados o escapados de sus amos que vivían allí, sentían ese lugar entre montañas como su hogar y no estarían en otro lugar.

\- Estabas inconsciente cuando te trajeron Spartacus y los demás.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en el bosque? Cesar estaba a punto de matarme, creí que no despertaría y Agron…

El muchacho miró a su alrededor buscando al germano, pero Agron no estaba por ninguna parte. De pronto una sombra de temor se apoderó de él. Cesar quería matar al líder rebelde y Agron había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por él.

\- Tranquilo, Agron está bien, herido porque Cesar es bueno. – Aún con el tiempo que había transcurrido y lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar Cesar, todavía mostraba cierto respeto hacia el militar romano. – Pero está bien, le vi llegar cuando te trajeron.

\- Necesito verle. Llévame con él.

De nuevo, Nasir intentó levantarse y luchó consigo mismo para mantenerse derecho, pero de no ser porque Laeta lo sostuvo, habría caído de nuevo sobre el camastro. Alguien más entró en la tienda, Gannicus con dos vasos en la mano, bebió de uno, Nasir asumió que estaría lleno de vino y se acercó para tenderle el otro al muchacho.

\- No se mucho sobre embarazos. – Laeta le fulminó con la mirada. – No es mi culpa, estaba muerto antes de saber que Sybil estaba embarazada o que terminaría enamorándose de ti. El caso es que las matronas me han dicho que traiga agua. Necesitas recuperar las fuerzas.

\- ¿Agron está bien?

\- ¿Ese maldito germano? No creo que haya nada que pueda acabar con él, fue el único superviviente de todos nosotros.

Nasir sonrió, no es que le gustara recordar la idea de que todos sus amigos y compañeros habían muero en su última gran batalla con los romanos, pero no podía dejar de sentir un tremendo orgullo por como Agron y él, después de todo lo que habían soportado, habían logrado sobrevivir y seguían estando vivos y juntos.

\- Quiero verle. ¿Has dicho que está herido? 

Los miró a los dos esperando una respuesta. A esas alturas debería haber aprendido a no preocuparse, Agron era capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Cesar le alcanzó con su espada. No es nada grave, nada peor de cualquier otra herida en batalla. – Gannicus se acercó a él. – Vamos, te llevaré. 

No le permitió decir nada antes de rodear sin cintura y apretarlo contra él. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para conocerse realmente y la vida que tenían no era la mejor para socializar. Aún así, lo estimaba como a un hermano mayor y agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa la delicadeza con la que lo estaba tratando.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron durante cinco minutos hasta llegar a otra. Entraron sin esperar o preguntar, pero Gannicus se hizo a un lado, se quedó en la puerta y dejó que el muchacho entrara solo en la tienda.  
Nasir lo vio automáticamente, recostado en un camastro, con una venda alrededor de su abdomen y otra en el brazo. Estaba hablando con Spartacus, aunque desde donde se encontraba Nasir, no pudo escucharlo que estaba diciendo. Sonrió al ver a Nasir y se dispuso a ponerse en pie; pero Spartacus se lo impidió empujándolo de vuelta hasta la cama.

\- No te muevas, vas a abrirte la herida. – Le dijo Sparcatus con un tono fraternal que hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos había escuchado.

Agron volvió a tenderse en la cama, no quería decirlo y no quería quejarse, pero Cesar había estado a punto de matarle, Si filo hubiera penetrado un poco o más o la estocada hubiera sido un poco más alta, probablemente lo habría conseguido.  
Sin embargo, cuando por fin vio que Nasir se acercaba a él, una mano sobre su vientre, señalando al bebé que estaba por nacer y una bonita sonrisa en los labios, el dolor y la ganas de levantarse desaparecieron de golpe.  
Alargó la mano para atraer a Nasir hasta él y se apoderó de sus labios con rudeza y desesperación. Lo apretó contra él, asegurándose de no hacerse daño a si mismo y mucho menos a Nasir o al bebé. Sentaba tan bien ese contacto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, como si jamás se hubieran separado.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Agron.

\- ¿Y lo preguntas tú? Eres tú el que estás herido. ¿Cómo has permitido que Cesar te hiriera?

\- No lo sé, imagino que verte inconsciente en el suelo y pensar que Cesar te clavaría la espada en el vientre en cuanto tuviera una ocasión no me puso las cosas fáciles. Así que dime como estáis vosotros. – Terminó diciendo Agron separando a Nasir de él y acariciando su vientre. 

Desde la esquina de la tienda, Sparcatus se acercó a la puerta y salió. Se sentía feliz por ellos, siempre había estado seguro que Agron sería un buen líder cuando él no estuviera; en realidad, jamás había apostado sobrevivir a su guerra con los romanos, pero saber que su gente estaba al cargo de Agron, siempre le había dejado más tranquilo.

Ahora sabía que no estaba equivocado, lo vio en los ojos del germano, la seguridad, la fuerza, la capacidad de proteger a Nasir y el bebé que llevaba dentro, pero también al resto de personas que formaban parte de su pueblo de esclavos rebeldes.  
Decidió dejarlos solos, Nasir había tenido demasiadas emociones en muy pocos días, la reaparición de sus compañeros, Duro y sus celos hacia el muchacho y como, al menos durante un breve momento , Agron había tenido dudas. 

Al final Agron había decidido, ahora Spartacus podía verlo y aunque los dos amantes necesitaran aclarar las cosas, sabía que estarían bien.

\- Tu heredero me ha despertado con una patada. – Dijo Nasir mientras se sentaba en el camastro.

Agron tiró de él y le hizo tumbarse a su lado; rodeó su cintura y se levantó lo bastante para poder cubrir casi por completo el cuerpo del muchacho. Se habían echado tanto de menos, que ambos se estremecieron casi al mismo tiempo, sonrieron y se mantuvieron la mirada un instante, como si así pudiera guardarla para siempre en su memoria.

\- Lo siento… - Empezó a decir Agron, pero Nasir le detuvo al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus piernas con las del germano.

\- No necesito que hagas eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. fui un estúpido con mi comportamiento, salí corriendo cuando estamos rodeados de romanos por unos estúpidos celos. – Nasir apartó la mirada, para asegurarse de no ver los ojos de Agron y no averiguar así, si quería llevarle a contraria y en realidad eran celos con fundamento. – Duro es tu hermano, murió en tu brazos, fue arrancado de tu lado. Es normal que sientas… lo entiendo.

\- Jodido sirio. – Le susurró Agron al oído y notó que de nuevo que Nasir se estremecía. - ¿Estás bien?

\- El bebé ha dado otra patada, ya no me cabe ninguna duda de que es tu hijo. Un guerrero y un rebelde antes de nacer. Dame tu mano.

Nasir llevó la mano de Agron hasta su costado y la colocó ahí. Ambos esperaron un momento, hasta que el bebé no tardó en volver a dejarse notar con una fuerte patada. Agron gimió, siempre había pesando, desde que había comenzado su vida como gladiador que moriría en la arena o en batalla, que jamás podría tener una vida personal, alguien a quien amar y mucho menos un hijo. 

Ahora el destino le decía que estaba equivocado. Se acercó de nuevo a Nasir, recostándose una vez más en la cama, la herida del abdomen empezaba a dolerle de nuevo y no quería abrirla de nuevo, solo por dejarse llevar. 

\- ¿Duermes aquí conmigo hoy?

\- Ya pensaba que no me lo ibas pedir y tendría que quedarme aquí sin decir nada.

\- No vuelvas a marcharte nunca más, ¿me oyes? Nunca más.


	10. Chapter 10

Fuera de la tienda se habían reunido Spartacus, Gannicus y Crixus que acababa de llegar. Los dos primeros apenas habían tenido de pasar tiempo con Laeta y Sybil pero haber resucitado, estar de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos y echar una mano a Agron como líder de los esclavos rebeldes había consumido la mayor parte de su tiempo. Eso y asegurarse que Duro no era un peligro para su gente y la posesividad hacia Agron le hacía cometer ninguna tontería.

Por eso, cuando lo vieron acercarse a la tienda de su hermano y disponerse a entrar, Crixus se le puso delante. No es que Agron y él fuera ya grandes amigos, pero le gustaba más que el otro germano, muerto hacía tiempo y al que no había llegado a conocer realmente.

\- Espero que hayas entendido como funcionan las cosas por aquí, ahora. – Dijo el galo sin apartar su mirada de Duro. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu muerte y Agron ha pasado página. Te guste o no ahora tiene su propia familia, va a ser padre y espero que no nos pongan las cosas más difíciles a ninguno de nosotros.

Duro asintió en silencio y se hizo a un lado para entrar en la tienda, pero Crixus no se movió; ya había visto a Nasir acostándose en el camastro junto a Agron no iba a permitir que nadie les molestara, ni siquiera su propio hermano.

\- Volveré más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, aunque a Crixus no le pasó desparecido el gesto de mala gana en el rostro del germano o las manos apretadas contra su cuerpo. No quería pensar lo que Duro sería capaz de hacer por recuperar a su hermano, porque las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Ya había estado a punto de conseguir que Nasir muriera a manos de los romanos, él y su hijo no nacido y Agron. Todo había estado a punto de terminar por celos. Si las cosas se ponían peor, no dudaría en acabar con Duro, como había tenido que hacer con tanta gante desde que tenía memoria.

Agron podía no ser su compañero favorito, pero ahora era el líder de los esclavos rebeldes y aunque solo fuera por eso, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él y defenderle de su propio hermano.

\- ¿Qué piensas de él? – Preguntó Gannicus colocándose junto a su compañero. – Estaba muerto y ahora está aquí con nosotros. Esto solo han podido hacerlo los dioses. 

\- Ese necio nos ha puesto a todos en peligro. Estuvo a punto de entregarnos a Cesar. – Crixus miró de vuelta a la tienda, Agron y Nasir habían vuelto a quedarse dormido, ambos habían pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo y necesitaban descansar. – No voy a quitarle la vista de encima a ese maldito germano. – Spartacus, al otro lado, asintió. – Siempre he dicho que no podíamos fiarnos de los malditos germanos, espero que ahora veáis que tenía razón.

*

Agron despertó en algún momento de la mañana del día siguiente. Nasir todavía dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho; respiraba tranquilamente y por la expresión relajada de su rostro, parecía realmente tranquilo.

Se lo quedó mirando un rato. Le amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él y por el bebé que pronto vendría al mundo. Su gente estaba en continuo peligro, los romanos los perseguían continuamente y ahora se preguntó si habría gente dentro de su propio pueblo capaz de traicionarles.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, adoraba tenerlo ahí, protegido, cuidado por él y estar seguro de que Nasir estaría realmente bien. Todavía, ni con el tiempo que había pasado, Nasir no le había contado lo ocurrido cuando había estado en manos de Cesar o como había escapado. Había pasado todo es tiempo aterrorizado, con el horrible pensamiento de no volver a ver a su joven amante.

Ahora, estaban juntos, habían conseguido alejarse de los romanos y hacía una temporada en la que habían estado tranquilos. Además, Nasir llevaba a su futuro hijo en su interior, no tardaría mucho en traerlo al mundo y entonces si que necesitarían un sitio en el que estar tranquilos. No iba a permitir que ningún soldado romano se acercara a su familia hasta que Nasir estuviera recuperado y el bebé, su hijo, estuviera a salvo.

Él también necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. En presencia de Nasir, incluso de Spartacus y lo demás, prefería hacerse el fuerte y simular que Cesar no le había causado un gran daño. Mentía, se le daba bien, había tenido suficiente práctica tras ser crucificado, experiencia de la que nunca se había recuperado completamente. Ahora tan solo se trataba de una herida en el costado, dolorosa y fácil de infectar, pero una herida al fin y al cabo. Poner buena cara era fácil, comportarse como el líder fuerte y seguro que su gente y sobretodo Nasir necesitaban en ese momento, no era complicado.

Al poner una mano en el vientre de Nasir, el bebé dio un patada, como si hubiera reconocido el contacto de su padre. Agron sonrió y trató de no ser demasiado escandaloso al reírse por la emoción, no quería despertar a su amante.

\- Vas a ser una criatura realmente fuerte. – Dijo en voz baja y acarició de nuevo el vientre de su amante.

El sonido del movimiento de la tela de la tienda le hizo ponerse en tensión, pero se relajó en parte al menos cuando vio a Casius entrar. El romano se quedó en la puerta, con la mirada baja en forma de respeto hacia el germano y no se movió hasta que Agron le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Nunca le había gustado especialmente ese hombre, principalmente porque era un romano, por mucho que hubiera dejado a su pueblo; pero desde que había conocido a Laeta, no podía decir que todos los romanos fueran peligrosos para su pueblo. Así que había terminado por aceptarlo, aunque una parte de él siempre lo miraría con recelo.

\- En primer lugar quería decirte que me siento honrado por haber podido conocer a héroes tan grandes como Spartacus, Crixus y Gannicus. Algo me dice que has estado rezando a los dioses para que volvieran a tu lado y Jupiter te ha escuchado.  
Agron sonrió a desgana. 

\- Siento decirte que mi relación con los dioses a los que rezas nunca ha sido la mejor del mundo.

\- Aún así me gustaría pensar que los dioses velan por nosotros y por ello te doy las gracias. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo? – Agron se puso tenso, si el romano tenía que decir algo contra el inusual embarazo de Nasir, entonces desaparecería cualquier aprecio que podía tenerle.

\- Sin embargo, la presencia de tu hermano, de Duro, me preocupa y hablo en nombre de muchos de los que te seguimos cuando digo que no parece realmente estable.

Agron guardó silencio y por la expresión que vio en Casius, el romano se esperaba verle gritar o protestar por semejante atrevimiento. Simplemente guardó silencio y esperó a que el romano se marchara. 

Se odiaba por tener sospechas de su hermano ahora, pero también por haberlas tenido antes. Su pensamiento estaba dividido; una parte de él daría vida por Duro para evitar que muriera de nuevo, otra quería mantenerlo alejado de Nasir por pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez había tenido algo que ver con la aparició de los romanos y lo cerca de morir que había estado su amante sirio.

Como si le hubiera llamado mentalmente, Duro entró en la tienda. Sonreía, parecía contento, frente a la ansiedad que empezaba a sentir él.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hermano? – Le preguntó Duro, como si nada. – Dicen que estás mucho mejor y que pronto volverás a entrenar a la gente para enfrentarte a los romanos. 

No se le escapó a Agron la mirada de recelo que Duro lanzó a Nasir que continuaba durmiendo a su lado, apoyado en él.

\- Agradecería que bajaras la voz, Nasir todavía está débil y necesita descansar. – Le dijo Agron con voz seca.

\- Estamos en guerra, incluso el niño sirio, en su estado, tiene que estar preparado.

\- Tiene un nombre, Nasir.

\- Lo se, solo bromeaba. – Duro perdió la sonrisa al ver que Agron se mantenía serio. – No seas así…

\- No soy de ninguna manera. Tu lo has dicho, estamos en guerra y los romanos han estado muy cerca de atraparnos esta ultima vez. Quiero estar seguro que nadie está haciendo un juego doble, – Miró con dureza a su hermano para estar seguro que entendía sus palabras. – Ni por haberse vendido a los romanos, ni por celos, ni por…

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Crees que yo nos delaté a los jodidos romanos? ¿Crees que estoy celoso del maldito? – Poco a poco, Duro fue levantando el tono de su voz. – No estoy interesado en ser un monstruo que puede tener hijos… ¿Un hombre en estado? ¿Ni que fuera tu hijo ni del mismísimo Jupiter? ¿Además como sabes que no fue Cesar quien le dejó así? ¿Cómo sabes que no se trata de un castigo de los dioses y que tienes un bastardo romano?

\- No hables así, no te consiento que uses esas palabras con Nasir. 

\- Piénsalo hermano. – Duro se acercó a la cama y Agron lanzó una rápida mirada a la espada que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, demasiado lejos para alcanzarla sin despertar a Nasir que todavía no se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo. – Sería mejor venganza de Cesar y desde luego si los dioses están de su lado. No estoy celoso de algo que me parece una abominación.

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras!

\- ¿Agron?

Ambos hermanos se volvieron al escuchar la tenue voz proveniente de Nasir. Agron rodeó su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de Duro, que se puso tenso, no lo pudo evitar y sin decir nada, un momento más tarde estaba fuera de la tienda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada tranquilo. Si nos hubieras visto de pequeños, Duro y yo siempre estábamos peleándonos.

Si Nasir se lo había creído o simplemente aceptaba las palabras de Agron, es algo que el germano no llegó a saber, porque Nasir simplemente aceptó y se acurrucó de nuevo contra él, dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

Agron se mantuvo despierto, mirándolo en la penumbra en que los había sumido Duro al cerrar la puerta de la tienda al salir. no tenía dudas de que el bebé que Nasir llevaba en su vientre fuese suyo, ni que se tratara de un regalo de los dioses por todo el sufrimiento; tampoco dudaba de la lealtad de ninguno de sus hermanos que había regresado la vida. 

Sin embargo, de pronto, aquel cruce de palabras con su hermano, le había dejado una horrible sensación en el estómago.


End file.
